poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
'Arry and Bert
' 'Arry' and Bert are two gruff Diesel twins who work for the Sodor Ironworks at the smelters. As of the twelfth season, they appear to be based at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the scrapyards by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by Sir Topham Hatt, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later lead Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frighted Fergus away from the smelters, and made the engines believe Neville was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy payed them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of Diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom." However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. 'Arry is usually shown to be the leader of the two, while Bert carries out most of the orders. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, whom have escaped the cutting torch once before. Trivia * Arry and Bert will make their first appearance in Thomas' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Arry and Bert are also best friends with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon until the rich fillies' redemption. *'Arry and Bert will join The Devious of Evil in Gallery 'ArryCGIpromo.png|'Arry BertCGIpromo.png|Bert 'Arry as a pony.png|'Arry as a pony Bert as a pony.png|Bert as a pony Arry and Bert with Diesel and Thomas in Season 20.png|Arry and Bert with Diesel and Thomas in Season 20 Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Trains Category:Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's Close Allies Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Groups Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Troublemakers Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Devious of Evil Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Duos Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:Xenophobes Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains